Bugs Bunny et Kinder Pingui chez Casper
by Synmelya
Summary: Le truc banal. Une mission Lavi/Bugs Bunny et Kanda/Kinder Pingui , qui se termine en guimauve. Ca donne envie de lire, n'est-ce-pas? Kanda/Lavi powaaa. Anciennement nommé Inhabituel
1. A la recherche de l'iceberg

Yop, ceci est ma première fic', comprenez par là que c'est nul u_u Elle sera sur mon couple favori, à savoir KandaxLavi (pourquoi y'en a pas plus T_T)

A ce que je sache, Kanda et Lavi (et les autres, accessoirement) appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de faire mumuse avec et d'en rêver la nuit…

Bwef, fiction Yaoi = homophobes s'abstenir blablabla

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, il régnait à la Congrégation de l'Ombre un calme inhabituel. Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait.

Komui ne s'était pas attelé à la création d'un nouveau Komulin.

Le Comte Millénaire n'avait pas envoyé les Noah à la poursuite des exorcistes (enfin, pas plus que d'ordinaire…)

Miranda n'avait pas fait de tentative de suicide depuis 3 jours.

Kanda ne se battait pas constamment avec Allen, celui-ci étant en mission.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux à l'Ordre.

Sauf que depuis quelques jours, plus personne ne voyait le kendoka dénommé Yû Kanda, à tel point que certains traqueurs l'avaient cru en mission. Il faut dire que ceux-ci était rassurés, car, il fallait l'avouer, ils (Allen compris) avaient plus peur du Japonais que du Comte Millénaire en personne (certes, je vous l'accorde, le Comte ne fait pas si peur que ça, avec son sourire Colgate). On se réjouissait donc de son absence, à la Congrégation, car l'on pouvait à présent vivre sans craindre de se retrouver avec un bras ou une jambe en moins (dans le cas où Kanda est de bonne humeur), ou de voir sa vie se raccourcir brusquement.

Cependant, une personne s'inquiétait de ne plus le voir s'énerver contre qui avait le malheur de croiser son chemin. Cette personne n'était pas Lenalee*, Miranda ou Krory, mais Lavi. En effet, depuis quelques jours, l'apprenti Bookman s'ennuyait ferme, ne pouvant taquiner l'exorciste brun comme il aimait tant.

Ayant pu échapper quelques instants à la vigilance de son grand-père, il se mit à la recherche de son « ami » à sens unique. Il passa devant une des salles d'entraînement, et il lui sembla entendre du bruit. Il approcha son oreille de la porte, comme un enfant qui voudrait entendre une conversation d'adultes, et perçut le son de quelque chose qui fendait l'air, semblant vouloir le découper.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte, n'ayant pas vraiment l'envie de se retrouver avec Mugen entre les côtés pour avoir osé déranger le Japonais. Japonais qu'il vit effectivement, en train de s'entraîner, seul. A ce moment là, Lavi se sentit très bête. Il n'était pas étonné de le trouver ici, en vérité. Si personne ne l'avait aperçu, c'était sûrement car personne n'osait s'entraîner dans la même salle que lui, et c'était compréhensible. Les yeux bandés, Kanda donnait des coups de sabre répétés dans le vide, avec une grâce et une précision incroyables. On aurait dit qu'il dansait. On aurait dit, car l'exorciste semblait épuisé, les cheveux détachés et trempés de sueur, tout comme son torse nu. La transpiration faisait ressortir ses muscles puissants et Lavi ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, ou plutôt de le _mater, _avec un air plus que stupide (du genre : œil écarquillé, bouche grande ouverte formant un « O » parfait, bras ballants). Il était tellement préoccupé à observer les hanches voluptueuses du kendoka, sa longue chevelure d'ébène suivant ses mouvement, son visage concentré dont il ne pouvait malheureusement pas voir les yeux…Hum ! Je disais, il était tellement occupé à dévorer le Japonais du regard, qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était grillé. Il ne le comprit que lorsqu'il sentit une lame froide pointée sur sa gorge, et le borgne leva les yeux pour apercevoir son détenteur qui s'était débarrassé de son bandeau, le regardant à présent avec son air agacé habituel.

-J'espère que tu as une TRES bonne raison pour venir me déranger…

-M…Mais Yû-chan ! T'énerve pas ! Je t'ai cherché partout, ça fait des jours qu'on ne t'a pas vu !

-Et bien sûr, l'idée que je veuille être tranquille n'a pas effleuré ton esprit détraqué ?

-Yû-chan, tu es si méchant, moi qui m'inquiétais pour toi…

-La ferme.

-Allez, Yû-chan, souris, la vie est belle !

-Dégage !

Et sur ces mots particulièrement polis et gentils, le roux fut chassé de la pièce par un coup de pied bien placé dans le derrière.

Ce que Lavi avait appris, c'était que le kendoka s'entraînait encore plus que d'habitude, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était la raison qui le poussait à agir ainsi.

Il ne savait pas que, depuis quelques jours, le Japonais était en proie à d'étranges sensations et sentiments, qu'il tentait d'oublier dans la violence et le combat, la chose qu'il savait, après tout, le mieux faire.

* * *

*En vérité, Lenalee était préoccupée par l'absence de Kanda, mais ne pouvait se mettre à sa recherche de peur de provoquer une crise cardiaque à son frère, ou, pire, la construction d'un Komulin.

* * *

Voici un premier chapitre, c'est le bordel, je sais, c'est n'importe quoi, je sais.

*part se cacher dans un trou*


	2. L'Esquimau et Bugs Bunny, et une mission

Coucou, chers lecteurs (s'il y en a u_u) ! Je suis d'humeur à écrire, alors voici une suite, que j'ai essayée de peaufiner plus que le début (qui n'est vraiment pas terrible, il faut l'avouer)

Bref, j'ai vérifié au pied du sapin de mon jardin ce matin, mais Kanda et Lavi n'y étaient pas (ça m'a déprimée…). Apparemment ils appartiennent donc toujours à Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

L'exorciste Kanda Yû, ayant mis fin à son entraînement, se dirigeait vers sa chambre, l'air encore plus agacé que d'habitude. Non pas qu'il fut épuisé, mais un lapin borgne particulièrement gênant l'avait dérangé, et le brun avait été presque contraint de s'en aller, sachant pertinemment que s'il restait, le roux reviendrait l'interrompre.

Le Japonais poussa la porte de sa chambre, posa Mugen dans un coin et se laissa tomber sur son lit, las. Il laissa échapper un soupir et défit le cordon qui nouait sa chevelure d'ébène en une queue de cheval haute. Ne sachant que faire, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder et celles-ci, pour son plus grand malheur, se dirigèrent vers…Lavi.

Depuis quelques temps maintenant, Kanda se sentait…bizarre, en présence du jeune Bookman. En sa présence, il était soudainement très énervé. Le rouquin ne lui avait rien fait (enfin, rien de plus que de l'appeler « Yû-chan »…), mais, chose étrange, il occupait sans arrêt son esprit et chacun de ses sourires le faisait fondre. Kanda ne comprenait pas, et cela avait le don de le faire enrager. Il pensait néanmoins (ou voulait penser) que, tout simplement, il ne supportait plus Lavi, et que toutes ces sentations n'étaient qu'une incroyable envie de meutre, doublé d'un désir de voir un liquide écarlate sortir des entrailles de son compagnon Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Ca ne pouvait être que ça.

Ou alors, Komui l'avait, sans avoir jugé bon de le prévenir, pris pour cobaye pour ses expériences plus que douteuses. C'était une théorie envisageable, et même probable, et le kendoka se jura de ne plus jamais se laisser approcher par l'Intendant fou.

Kanda se dit alors que, s'il continuait à réfléchir, il allait partir dans des conclusions de plus en plus farfelues dont il ne comprendrait pas la signification. Et il **détestait **ne pas comprendre, ça l'énervait. Môyashi était en mission, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de croiser Lavi, il n'aurait don personne à torturer pour se calmer.

Le Japonais tourna la tête et dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre aux carreaux brisés. Le ciel sombre indiquait qu'il était tard. Kanda soupira une nouvelle fois et se décida à dormir, le sommeil le gagnant sans peine.

Le lendemain, l'exorciste brun fut réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil, mais, contrairement à d'habitude, il ne se leva pas immédiatement pour aller s'entraîner, et resta un moment allongé, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il fut soudain interrompu dans son « activité » (parce qu'à vrai dire, il ne faisait rien) par notre roux préféré qui, ne croyant pas nécéssaire de frapper, poussa (ou plutôt claqua) la porte de son compagnon et surgit dans sa chambre, le tout accompagné d'un grand sourire et d'un :

-Bonjouuuur, Yû-chaaaaaaaaaan ! Alors, toujours pas réveillé ?

Il obtint pour seule réponse le regard type « Kanda » à savoir meutrier, glacial et plus perçant que la lame de Mugen.

-Yû-chan, si tu continues à froncer les sourcils ainsi, tu finiras plus ridés que le vieux Panda !

-Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux, imbécile ?

Ô joie. Yû a parlé. Certes, pas de la façon la plus agréable qui soit, mais cela suffit à mettre Lavi sur un petit nuage rose, ressemblant à de la barba papa.

-Komui nous attend, on part en mission tous les deux, c'est pas super ?

L'apprenti Bookman avait accompagné la nouvelle d'un sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice, et il avait levé les bras comme s'il espérait que son interlocuteur lui saute au cou (espoir vain, malheureusement)

« Grblm » suivi de « 'fait chier » constituèrent la réponse du Japonais, visiblement peu enchanté à l'idée de se coltiner le roux pendant une semaine. Le roux en question, quant à lui, n'avait pas changé de position, et il ajouta :

-On part dans une heure, Yû ! J'ai hâte ! Pas toi ?

-Dégage, abruti !

Le kendoka, histoire de se faire obéir, avait envoyé la première chose qui lui passait sous la main au visage de son partenaire, à savoir une botte. On put apprendre à cette occasion que Kanda serait sûrement très bon en tir à l'arc, et que Lavi devrait pensait à travailler ses réflexes, car il se reçut l'OVNI en pleine tête. Il poussa un grognement et sortit de la pièce, laissant son coéquipier seul, pour sa plus grande joie.

Satisfait de s'être débarrassé de ce boulet, bien que déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à l'assommer, le Japonais se doucha, puis prépara rapidement ses affaires et sortit pour rejoindre les égouts de la Congrégation. Il avait décidé de ne pas déjeuner, ayant l'estomac noué, qui se noua de plus belle lorsque il aperçut Lavi qui lui faisait signe depuis la barque, en l'appelant, bien évidemment, par son prénom. Décidément, cette mission allait vraiment l'énerver (pour ne pas être vulgaire).

Lorsque le traqueur les rejoignit, ils purent enfin partir, trop tard toutefois pour prendre le train à la gare comme la plupart des voyageurs. Ils durent donc sauter sur le toit, et Lavi, qui voulait faire le beau en « atterrissant gracieusement sur ses pieds », se ramassa de tout long, se cognant la tête (histoire d'ajouter une deuxième bosse à son crâne qui arborait un joli souvenir de sa visite chez Kanda). Il manqua de tomber du train, ce qui aurait presque pu faire rire l'exorciste Japonais si le roux ne s'était pas accroché à lui pour ne pas tomber. Résultat : deux exorcistes suspendus dans les airs, se retenant au toit d'un train en marche, l'un essayant de remonter, l'autre essayant de faire lâcher le boulet qui s'accrochait désespérément à son manteau. Sans compter sur le trouveur complètement paniqué, mais dont l'idée d'aider les deux exorcistes en détresse n'avait pas effleuré l'esprit.

Après dix minutes passées à jouer à Tarzan (deux jeunes hommes comme suspendus à une liane, un traqueur poussant des cris de singe hystérique), ils étaient enfin assis dans leur compartiment, Lavi débitant mille mots à la seconde pour raconter les moindres détails de sa vie à son compagnon*, qui lui n'était nullement intéressé par son blabla, sa concentration portée sur l'ordre de mission.

* * *

*La vie de Lavi, youhou vive les jeux de mots à deux balles !

* * *

Youhou, fini un deuxième chapitre, qui l'eut cru ! Honnêtement, je le trouve au moins dix fois moins bordélique que le précédent (en plus, la perspective de Kanda sous la douche…ouais, j'vais me taire)

Bref, si vous avez des suggestions/avis/conseils à donner, ou bien tout simplement si vous voulez me faire part d'une envie de meurtre à mon égard (on sait jamais), n'hésitez pas ! (Bon, ok, personne s'est manifesté pour le début -bien que posté seulement hier- donc j'vois pas pourquoi y'aurait quelqu'un ici, m'enfin on peut toujours essayer, au pire j'me mets la honte toute seule -.-)


	3. Voyage en train

Ploupidouuum ! J'étais (encore une fois) d'humeur à écrire (c'est plutôt saoulant quand cette envie d'écrire te prend à 3 heures du mat' =_=)

Kanda ne m'appartient toujours pas (heureusement pour lui *Dark*), Lavi non plus, mais j'l'utilise tout de même à des fins pas très catholiques è_é

Ah, et je veux faire un graaand merci a sushi-la-seule-l'unique pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir et m'a encouragée ! Et histoire de faire de la pub, bah ses fics sont géniales, allez les lire !

Bien ! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les deux exorcistes étaient donc assis l'un en face de l'autre, s'occupant comme ils pouvaient pendant le voyage. Lorsque Lavi eut (enfin) fini de raconter sa vie (dont on aurait dit qu'il s'y était passé plus de choses que dans celle de son grand-père), il leva la tête vers l'exorciste en face de lui, dans le but de lui demander en quoi consistait la mission (histoire de ne pas passer pour un abruti fini une fois sur place). Cependant, le roux oublia sa question lorsqu'il aperçut le visage concentré mais si beau du Japonais duquel il ne put détacher son regard pendant au moins cinq minutes.

Il secoua alors vivement la tête pour se débarrasser des pensées perverses qui y avaient fait irruption, et posa finalement sa question à son coéquipier.

-Yû-chan, c'est quoi cette mission ?

L'interpellé ne daigna pas lever les yeux, mais il fronça les sourcils à l'entente de son prénom.

-La routine. Et ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom

-La routine, c'est-à-dire ?

-Akuma à tuer, Innocence à récupérer.

L'apprenti Bookman soupira. Décidément, Kanda n'était vraiment pas très bavard.

-Super, Yû-chan ! Mais encore ?

-Une église abandonnée. Des revenants, apparemment. Cache peut-être une Innocence.

Le visage de Lavi se fendit d'un grand sourire, ses yeux s'illuminèrent, tels ceux d'un gamin à qui l'on aurait promis un bonbon.

-Des fantômes ? Génial, on va bien s'amuser !

A ce moment là, Kanda dut produire un effort surhumain pour ne pas dégainer son sabre. Toutefois, il ne parvint pas à retenir son poing qui s'abattit violemment contre la joue du rouquin.

-Aïeuuuuuh !(plus constructif comme dialogue, on fait pas xD)

-Abruti ! On n'est pas là pour rigoler ! J'en ai plus que marre de devoir te supporter !

L' « abruti » ne répondit rien, un peu choqué par la beigne qu'il venait de prendre, mais surtout décontenancé par les paroles du Japonais qui l'ont blessé plus qu'elles ne l'auraient dû.

_« J'en ai plus que marre de devoir te supporter ! »_

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Le brun le détestait, il en avait conscience. Mais jusque-là, ça ne lui faisait pas plus de mal que ça, le brun détestant tout le monde.

Le jeune Bookman appuya sa tête contre la vitre, regardant le paysage sans vraiment le voir. Toutes-ses pensées allaient vers _lui. _Ou plutôt, **ses sentiments **pour _lui._

En vérité, Lavi avait saisit depuis un certain temps maintenant la nature de ses sentiments pour le brun. Après tout, il n'état pas si bête que ça (permets-moi d'en douter ?). Il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter, c'est tout. Tout d'abord, il y avait Bookman. Ce n'était pas un obstacle de taille (dans tous les sens du terme), mais le roux s'estimait trop jeune pour finir décapité par un Panda, c'est pourquoi il ne pourrait jamais avouer à son grand-père ce qu'il ressent. Mais même s'il arrivait à surmonter le problème « Panda », il en restait un autre (et de taille, lui), dénommé Yû Kanda.

Ben oui, Lavi ne s'imaginait pas crier son amour à l'exorciste, mais il avait du mal à envisager la perspective du viol (bien qu'elle lui ait vaguement traversé l'esprit).

Il tenait à la vie, d'autant plus que les exorcistes, ça ne court pas les rues. On était en guerre, tout de même. L'amour n'était pas envisageable en ces temps difficiles. C'est sûrement ce que lui aurait dit Kanda (avant de le découper en tranches).

Lavi se trouvait donc face à un problème épineux, car l'amoureux transi savait qu'il aurait du mal à supporter cette situation encore longtemps, surtout lorsqu'il se retrouvait en mission avec l'élu de son cœur.

_Seuls._

_Dans un compartiment clos._

_Comme maintenant._

Lavi se gifla intérieurement (il l'aurait bien vraiment fait, mais Kanda aurait trouvé ça étrange). Encore un peu et il concrétisait ses projets de viol.

Le jeune garçon arrêta de réfléchir (avant que son cerveau ne se mette à fumer), il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, bercé par les mouvements du train, avec l'image de son bien-aimé qui occupait son esprit (pour ne pas mettre fin à l'instant presque « romantique », j'ai omis de préciser le filer de bave sur le menton de Lavi)

**

-Lavi ! Lavi ! OH LAVI, REVEILLE-TOI, MERDE ! On est arrivés.

Le concerné ouvrit les yeux à contrecœur. Il était plongé dans un rêve merveilleux dans lequel il faisait des choses pas très catholiques ave Kanda.

D'ailleurs, c'est celui-ci qu'il vit lorsqu'il souleva ses paupières, et son cœur fit un bond virtuel d'au moins quinze mètres. Le Japonais avait posé ses mains sur les épaules du roux (sûrement pour le secouer), fixant celui-ci dans les yeux. Ils ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de celui de leur vis-à-vis. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, sans même que les deux garçons ne s'en rendent compte. Lavi referma les yeux, leurs lèvres allaient enfin se rencontrer, lorsque…

-Messieurs les exorcistes, nous y allons ?

…le traqueur arriva pour casser l'ambiance (Niark Niark), nullement choqué à la vue de deux hommes sur le point de se rouler la pelle du siècle (et nullement gêné non plus apparemment).

La réaction de Kanda fut immédiate. Le brun s'éloigna brusquement et se retourna vivement, voulant à tout prix cacher les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur ses joues.

Lavi, lui, mit quelques secondes de plus à réagir (et à comprendre)

_Avoir plongé son œil émeraude dans le regard magnifiquement froid du Japonais…_

_Avoir senti son souffle chaud sur son visage…_

_Avoir presque senti ses lèvres sur les siennes…_

Il serra les poings et maudit le trouveur de tout son être. Maintenant, il comprenait ce que ressentait le kendoka lorsque lui prenait l'envie d'assassiner quelqu'un dans les pires souffrances.

-Lavi-san, vous venez ? (décidément, quel boulet ce traqueur, presque aussi bête que Chaoji u_u)

-Oui, je viens…*sale trouveur de mes deux* (avec la super réplique pour finir)

* * *

Youhou, j'ai adoré écrire (et imaginer *_*) ce chapitre. Décidément, j'adooore faire passer Lavi pour un attardé =D (et interrompre les scènes romantiques, mais ça, c'est beaucoup de monde ^^)

En espérant que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !

* * *

D'ailleurs, je me suis dit que le titre et le résumé n'avaient VRAIMENT plus rien à voir avec l'histoire, mais bon j'y peux rien si mon imagination est partie en cou*lles ^^ (bah oui, ça devait faire deux petits chapitres tous pourris, au départ)


	4. L'église abandonnée

Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 4.J'ai enfin trouvé l'inspiration pour écrire (et je me demande toujours pourquoi je ne suis inspirée qu'entre 23h00 et 03h00 du matin…)

Breffons. Les personnages sont toujours à Katsura Hoshino.

Merci pour vos reviews, encore.

Je voudrais aussi m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe qu'il pourrait y avoir. Au moment où j'écris, il est minuit, et je suis…dans le ***. Il se peut qu'il manque aussi des lettres, j'ai un clavier récalcitrant, néanmoins j'essaye de me relire.

J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les exorcistes marchaient lentement, tous deux occupés par leurs pensées, fixant le sol. Ils étaient devancés par le traqueur, qui se demandait pourquoi Dieu s'obstinait à choisir des chiffes molles pour constituer son armée. Ils arrivèrent à l'auberge, prirent trois chambres, et s'installèrent chacun dans la leur. Il était tard, le voyage les avait épuisés (même s'ils ont dormi pendant la moitié de la route) et le village semblait calme. Même Kanda n'avait pas insisté pour partir directement à la recherche de l'Innocence.

Lavi, seul dans sa chambre, s'ennuyait ferme. Certes, il se sentait vide, ses membres étaient engourdis, mais il ne se sentait pas assez fatigué pour dormir.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il décida de s'occuper à son activité favorite : embêter Kanda. Il aurait pu y aller plus tôt, mais il se sentait troublé depuis qu'il avait failli l'embrasser, et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de se contenir.

Remotivé, il se leva d'un bond et couru vers la chambre du Japonais. Cette fois, il prit tout de même la peine de frapper. Une fois. Deux fois. Pas de réponse, rien, pas même une insulte.

« Yû-chan ? Tout va bien ? »

Toujours rien. Le rouquin ne s'était même pas fait menacer de mort pour avoir _osé_ prononcer le prénom du brun.

Une grande bouffée d'inquiétude le saisit alors, et il décida d'entrer, tant pis si Kanda était occupé (mais bon, il l'aurait au moins insulté).

Et là, l'archiviste fut stupéfait. Kanda était plongé dans un profond sommeil. Non pas qu'il doute que le Japonais dorme, mais il était tout de même tôt pour être déjà couché. Décidément, il trouvait Kanda **très** bizarre ces derniers temps. Le roux observa plus longuement son visage. Lorsqu'il dormait, il ne gardait pas cette expression froide, dénuée de tout sentiment, hormis la haine. Il arborait un air paisible, et Lavi ne put que constater la beauté du brun.

Ne voulant pas troubler son sommeil, le jeune Bookman referma doucement la porte et retourna dans sa propre chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux, l'image d'un Yû endormi flottant dans son esprit. C'est avec cette belle vision dans la tête qu'il se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

**

Le lendemain, Lavi fut réveillé par le traqueur qui tambourinait à sa porte, lui disant qu'ils devaient partir à la recherche de l'Innocence. Une nouvelle fois, le roux maudit le traqueur. Il avait _encore_ rêvé de Kanda, et il commençait à penser sérieusement qu'il avait un gros problème. Lavi poussa un grognement avant de se retourner dans ses couvertures, sans même daigner ouvrir les yeux, ignorant le traqueur. Il voulait tout oublier, replonger dans ce doux rêve où son beau Japonais lui murmurait de tendres mots d'amour. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut contraint de se lever, lorsque le traqueur fut rejoint par l'objet de ses désirs, qui s'était mis à râler.

-Bordel Lavi, lêve-toi, on a une mission j'te signale !

-Ouais ouais, j'arrive, t'énerves pas Yû…

Le roux s'était bien retenu d'ajouter que le Japonais était bien plus beau lorsqu'il ne fronçait pas les sourcils. C'est qu'il ne tenait pas tellement à mourir, en fait. (Kanda était encore plus irritable le matin)

Lavi s'habilla vite fait et sortit. La seule perspective de voir son Yû, de passer toute la journée seul avec lui (sans les Akuma et le traqueur, bien entendu) avait suffit à le mettre de bonne humeur, et il affichait en sortant le sourire qu'il arborait toujours, et qui faisait que le Japonais se sentait si étrange…

Mais, bien sûr, les exorcistes sont des boulets, c'est bien connu. Ils devaient traverser une grande avenue, très fréquentée, et ils perdirent leur traqueur de vue dans la foule (sûr que des gars qui se promène avec un manteau bizarre en hurlant « Messieurs les exorcistes ! » y'en a beaucoup).

Puis, il fallait l'admettre, Lavi et Kanda avaient beau savoir se battre, leur sens de l'orientation était tel qu'ils auraient pu se perdre dans un grand magasin. Et donc, ils se sont perdus.

Ils tournèrent dans plusieurs rues, cherchant la vieille église ou le traqueur. Mais ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence : ils ne savaient ni où ils étaient, ni où ils devaient se rendre.

C'est alors que Lavi eut l'idée du siècle.

-Hey ! Yû-chan, on a qu'à demander à quelqu'un notre chemin !

-Crève. J'ai pas envie de passer pour un touriste pommé.

-Mais, dans un sens, nous **sommes** des touristes pommés.

-…

-Eoute, Yû-chan, je sais que t'approcher d'un inconnu sans le tuer te demande un gros effort, mais tu n'auras rien à dire, je m'occupe de tout ! Allez, suis-moi !

Lavi prit Kanda par le poignet et le traîna jusque dans l'avenue adjacente. Là, il s'adressa à la première personne qui passa, à savoir une jeune femme blonde à la poitrine _fort_ développée.

-Madame ! Excusez-moi !

-Bonjour ! Que peuvent me vouloir deux charmants jeunes hommes ?

La jeune femme avait dit ça d'une voix aguicheuse et dévorait le brun du regard. Si l'on avait été dans une bande dessinée, on aurait vu Lavi devenir rouge de jalousie, avec de la fumée qui sortait de ses oreilles.

Alors qu'il s'imaginait toutes les façons de tuer _l'obstacle à sa relation avec Kanda_ (la fille, quoi) il en oublia de lui formuler sa demande, et ce fut le Japonais qui s'y colla.

-On cherche la vieille église.

Ah ! Le salaud ! Kanda avait parlé d'une voix suave diablement sexy, un sourire en coin affiché sur les lèvres. Visiblement, Lavi n'avait pas compris que son compagnon avait fait ça pour le rendre jaloux.

La blonde gloussa, ce gloussement que font toutes les dragueuses des séries télévisées lorsqu'elles sont face à un beau garçon.

-Huhu, il suffit de tourner à droite et de prendre la seconde à gauche.

-'rci

-Mais faites attention ! Plus personne ne va là-bas, on dit qu'elle est hantée !

-Ouais, c'est ça. Lavi, on y va.

-…

-Lavi !

-…

-**LAVI** ! Arrête de la mater !

-Quoiiii ?

Lavi était complètement perdu. La _mater_, cette blondasse ? L'imaginer mourir, oui ! Elle avait **osé** draguer **son** Yû ! Et **lui**, il l'avait encouragée !

Cette fois, ce fut Kanda qui tira Lavi par le poignet, celui-ci étant visiblement occupé par autre chose.

-Imbécile ! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aborder les filles, hein ? On est en mission, je te signale !

-Uh ? Yû, je ne l'ai pas draguée, **moi **!

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Oh, ça va, hein ! Je t'ai vu !

-C'est toi qui l'a abordée, je n'ai fait que lui demander le chemin, tu étais trop absorbé par son décolleté !

-Hein ? Mais n'importe quoi !

-La ferme, tu fais chier.

Kanda fulminait. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de draguer en pleine mission ? Non, il n'était pas jaloux. Il n'était **jamais** jaloux. Surtout pas d'une blondasse siliconée. Puis, en plus, elle n'était pas si belle que ça…

Les deux exorcistes, plongées dans leurs pensées, mirent quelques secondes à comprendre qu'ils étaient arrivés. Et Lavi fut parcouru d'un frisson.

-Y…Yû ! O…On doit vraiment entrer là-dedans ?

Le bâtiment n'était en effet pas des plus accueillants. C'était une grande bâtisse isolée, entourée d'un cimetière et d'arbres morts. Ses pierres grises, n'étant plus entretenues, viraient au vert, la moisissure devenant la seule habitante de l'endroit. Il y avait même les corbeaux volant en ronde au-dessus du toit et le ciel sombre, bref, tout l'attirail du film d'horreur qui finit mal (comme tous les films d'horreurs).

-Tu as peur, Lavi ?

-Oui, et ta voix m'angoisse encore d'avantage.

-On s'en fout, c'est juste une église ! Amène-toi !

A contrecœur, Lavi suivit Kanda à l'intérieur. Il faisait froid, l'obscurité régnait. L'atmosphère était inquiétante, les deux exorcistes avaient l'impression de ne pas être seuls... Lavi cherchait le signe d'une Innocence du regard, lorsque devant lui apparut un…fantôme ?

-_BOU !_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! (cri de fillette)

-Uh ? (ça, c'était Kanda)

-Yûuuuuuu ! Viens m'aideeeeeer !

-_BWAHAHAHAHAHA _!

-Lavi, tu as peur d'un truc mort qui ne peut même pas te toucher ?

-Bah, euh…ouais.

-Arrête tes conneries et cherche.

Lavi obéit. Son cœur palpitait encore dans sa poitrine, il avait eu la peur de sa vie ! Soudain, il aperçut une lueur, une croix verte et lumineuse fixée dans l'autel.

-Yû ! Je l'ai trouvée !

-Si tu l'as trouvée, va la chercher !

Le rouquin couru vers l'autel, mais, arrivé à mi-chemin, il fut obligé de s'arrêter. De nombreuses boules noires barraient sa route.

-Yû, des Akuma !

Kanda sourit, d'un de ses sourires sadiques qu'il esquissait avant de combattre. Tout comme Lavi, il activa son Innocence et se jeta sur les Akuma, qui, bien que nombreux, furent éliminés très vite, n'étant que niveau 1.

-Tss, ils n'ont que ça à nous offrir…

Le Japonais avait parlé trop vite. Car à ce moment-là déboulèrent beaucoup d'autres Akuma, ceux-ci étant bien plus puissants.

-Lavi, il y'en a d'autres derrière toi !

Le jeune Bookman frappait, écrasait les Akuma à l'aide de son marteau. Il en brûlait certains aussi. Kanda, lui, n'avait pas perdu son petit sourire, et tranchait tous les adversaires qui passaient à sa portée, s'imaginant qu'ils étaient Allen Walker.

* * *

Voili, voilou ! Beuh, s'passe pas tellement de choses, m'enfin…

Personnellement, j'ai trouvé ce chapitre plus difficile (pour ne pas dire chiant) à écrire que les 3 autres. En plus, c'est pas drôle. Mais bon, j'me suis trop lâchée question débilité sur mon autre fic' =X

Bref, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour le chapitre 5 (Et n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos suggestions. N'hésitez pas à m'encourager/critiquer, après tout je ne cherche qu'à m'améliorer !)


	5. Guimauve fondue

ARG ! Tuez-moi ! J'aurais jamais cru ! Je voulais faire un truc triste, et ça a tourné au psychodrame complètement guimauve ! URRG j'ai hoooonte, je vais de ce pas préparer une corde. Préparer, seulement, car ce serait bête de me suicider avant la fin, j'ai bossé, quand même.

Merci pour vos reviews, et les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

* * *

La bataille faisait rage dans la vieille église. Les deux exorcistes avaient beau être très puissants, ils devaient se démener pour résister à l'assaut des Akuma, trop nombreux pour deux personnes, aussi fortes soient-elles.

Kanda trancha l'Akuma qui bloquait son chemin et saisit l'occasion qui se présentait pour bondir vers l'autel situé de l'autre côté du bâtiment.

Il l'entailla et le coupa en deux coups de sabre et récupéra la matière qui servait autrefois de décoration. Le brun poussa ensuite un soupir de soulagement. Leurs ennemis n'auraient pas l'Innocence, mais il fallait tout de même les éliminer. Il se préparait à se battre de nouveau lorsqu'un gros bruit indéfinissable résonna derrière lui.

Kanda se retourna vivement et aperçut les deux derniers Akuma encore capables de se battre. Et, dans le mur, il vit son coéquipier, visiblement très mal en point et couvert de sang. Un des Akuma avait envoyé valdinguer Lavi contre la pierre. Celui-ci étant épuisé par la bataille, il n'avait pas pu réagir à temps. Le roux s'écrasa ensuite contre le sol, face contre terre, le sang se répandant sous lui en une flaque écarlate.

Ses deux assaillants allaient lui porter le coup fatal, mais un sabre coupa net ce qui leur servait de tête. Têtes qui tombèrent lourdement au sol, ainsi que les deux « corps » décapités, laissant le passage à l'exorciste brun.

Le Japonais fourra l'Innocence dans sa poche et se précipita vers son partenaire qui gisait au sol, crachant du sang de temps à autres.

« -Lavi ? Lavi, tu vas bien ?

-Eurg, j'ai l'air…d'aller…bien ?

-T'inquiète pas, je vais te ramener, ça va aller. »

L'archiviste sentait ses forces le quitter. Non, il était trop tard, il allait mourir sur ce carrelage froid. Il était heureux, néanmoins, et esquissa un léger sourire. Yû s'occupait de lui. Yû voulait le sauver. Yû lui avait mis une main dans le dos en lui disant de s'accrocher.

« -Yû…

-Tais-toi.

-Yû…laisse-moi…Ramène…l'Innocence…_*Kof kof*_ ( Lavi crache du sang n_n)

-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser crever ici !

-Urg…Y…Yû… »

Lavi le sentait. C'était la fin, pour lui. Il se rendait compte, maintenant, à quel point il était idiot. Il aurait dû lui dire dès le début. Lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Certes, il se serait sans doute fait assassiner, mais, au moins, il aurait eu le cœur léger.

Et Lavi _voulait_ partir le cœur léger, alors, il fallait lui avouer…

« -Yû…Je t'aime. »

Ca y est, il l'avait fait. Le roux avait accompli ce qu'il voulait accomplir. Il vit le regard étonné et humide du brun se poser sur lui, avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans l'inconscient.

« -Lavi ? LAVI ! Putin, abruti, je t'INTERDIS de crever maintenant ! »

Le Japonais ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait accepter que son ami meure, surtout pas sous ses yeux et surtout pas après sa révélation.

Et Kanda aussi se sentit très bête. Si il avait avoué ses sentiments au jeune Bookman, s'il avait laissé sa fierté de côté, peut-être que celui-ci se serait accroché à la vie. Il se serait battu.

Et alors, le brun laissa couler ses larmes et prit l'archiviste sur ses épaules. Il ne savait même pas si celui qu'il portait était encore vivant. Il n'osait pas vérifier, préférant garder le bénéfice du doute.

Car tant qu'il y a du doute, il y a de l'espoir.

Et Kanda espérait. Il espérait revoir cet œil vert et brillant se poser sur lui. Il espérait revoir le sourire éclatant du roux lorsqu'il lui faisait de grands signes. Il espérait même réentendre sa voix s'écrier « Yû-chan ! ». Ca l'énervait, mais au moins, il serait vivant.

Le kendoka déboula dans la grande avenue, courant à toute vitesse. Ses jambes tremblaient, sa vue se troublait, les passants le dévisageaient, mais il s'en fichait.

Le Japonais parvint tant bien que mal à l'hôpital le plus proche. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas laisser son ami guérir là-bas, ce serait trop dangereux, et l'endroit ne lui inspirait pas la plus grande confiance. Non, les premiers soins suffiraient.

Kanda arriva aux urgences, poussa tout le monde et chercha une infirmière. Lorsqu'il en croisa enfin une, celle-ci lui dit d'aller patienter dans la salle d'attente, comme tous les autres. La tristesse que ressentait le kendoka se transforma alors en colère.

**« Ecoutez-moi bien, vous. On est des exorcistes, on vient de se battre au péril de notre vie pour récupérer quelque chose de très important, pour sauver le monde et accessoirement empêcher que vous ne vous fassiez tous tuer. Et lui, là, il est blessé. Et il va mourir si on ne fait rien. Et **_**je l'aime**_**, alors si vous ne le sauvez pas, **_**je vous transforme en charpie**_**, C'EST CLAIR ?***

-O…Oui ! Je vais prendre votre ami avec moi. »

L'infirmière prit Lavi dans ses bras, l'allongea sur un brancard avec l'aide de plusieurs de ses collègues et l'emmena en demandant un médecin. Elle avait vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, Kanda pouvait faire _très_ peur !

Le Japonais fut rassuré, lui. Lorsque le roux avait été mis sur le brancard, il avait pu voir sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser. Lentement, certes, mais Lavi était en vie (encore un jeu de mot de merde, mais c'est pas intentionnel).

Une autre infirmière, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, se dirigea vers Kanda qui s'était lourdement laissé tomber sur un siège, une main sur son ventre qui saignait abondamment. Il avait tant tenu à sauver Lavi qu'il en avait oublié ses propres blessures.

La jeune femme qui arriva s'avéra être la blonde à qui les deux exorcistes avaient demandé leur chemin quelques heures plus tôt, et qui avait ouvertement dragué Kanda. Elle mit une main sur son bras, l'autre sur son épaule, et fixa le Japonais droit dans les yeux.

« -Vous aussi, vous êtes blessé. Venez avec moi, je vais m'occuper de vous »

Le tout accompagné du clin d'œil et du « je-me-penche-en-avant-regarde-mon-décolleté ». Kanda fronça les sourcils. Cette fille n'éprouvait aucune compassion (car Kanda est empli de bonté, ce n'est un secret pour personne). Il chassa violemment les mains posées sur lui avant d'aller s'installer plus loin, et d'attendre en espérant une bonne nouvelle.

* * *

*Super la déclaration hein ? On s'croirait au théâtre.

* * *

Promis, je n'écrirai plus jamais un tel…un tel…bwaaah, j'trouve pas de mot . (au moins, ce chapitre était plus court, n_n)

Merci et bravo si vous avez lu. M'engueulez pas trop, hein ! Bien qu'il soit sadique, j'imaginais mal Kanda se marrer en voyant Lavi se vider de son sang. Surtout dans une fiction KandaxLavi u_u

Allez-y, lynchez-moi, j'm'en fous, j'ai construit mon bunker.

Je me suis souvent demandé si je pourrais écrire un truc plus pourri que le chapitre 1. C'est chose faite.

Je précise que le chapitre suivant n'avance pas beaucoup les choses non plus, parce que j'aime voir l'irascible Yû Kanda s'inquiéter pour Lavi et s'occuper de lui. Huhu.

Sinon, pour le HS, vous risquez de me supporter encore longtemps. Déjà, cette fiction devait faire 2 petits chapitres. Y'en aura au moins 7 .'

De plus, mon cerveau tordu est plein d'inspi' en ce moment. Niark Niark, je ne suis pas prête de m'en aller, Mwahahahahaha


	6. Retour au bercail

Et hop ! C'est reparti pour le chapitre qui sert à rien ! Euh, chapitre court encore une fois (déjà que les autres ne sont pas longs...), mais j'avais la flemme d'écrire plus long à mon retour d'Allemagne, parce que j'en suis revenue avec un beau cadeau : la grippe (bon, ok, les excuses à deux balles)

Bonne lecture quand même et merci pour les encouragements et les reviews, ça m'a motivée quand je ne pouvais (et ne peux toujours pas, d'ailleurs, mais on s'en fiche) quitter mon cher lit.

* * *

Kanda ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il attendait là, assis sur cette vieille chaise bancale. Il se sentait vide. Il ne se souciait pas de son manteau qui se teintait de rouge, de la foule qui se pressait aux urgences pour un nez bouché ou des infirmières qui draguaient les chirurgiens.

Et enfin, la jeune femme qu'il attendait revint, un sourire faux affiché sur les lèvres. Le Japonais la suivit sans dire un mot, il était soulagé que Lavi aille « bien » (ou alors, l'infirmière était vraiment une sal*pe).

Ils entrèrent dans une chambre blanche, triste, silencieuse. On n'entendait que la respiration de l'inconscient et le bruit lointain qui venait du hall.

Kanda ne bougea pas, il resta dans l'embrasure de la porte et, lorsque que l'infirmière s'en alla, il s'approcha du lit. Il posa une main sur la joue pâle et glacée de Lavi qu'il caressa, puis lui asséna une énorme gifle. Pour deux raisons. La première : Lavi avait attendu d'être au bord de mourir pour lui avouer ses sentiments (même si lui n'était pas mieux). Deuxièmement, il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution pour sortir l'archiviste de l'inconscience.

Mais Lavi ne se réveilla pas, et Kanda dut le prendre dans ses bras. Le brun se mit ensuite à courir à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, écrasant, poussant toutes les infirmières qui se mettaient sur son passage en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas kidnapper les patients.

Mais Kanda s'en foutait. D'abord, c'était _**son**_ patient, à _**lui**_. Et en plus, il ne supporterait pas de rester ici une seconde supplémentaire.

Et la course de la veille recommença, cette fois-ci pour retourner à l'hôtel.

Kanda posa Lavi sur son lit, prépara ses affaires, lorsqu'il entendit des coups à la porte. Méfiant, il se saisit de Mugen et alla ouvrir. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec un traqueur essouflé.

« -Je…vous ai…cherchés…partout !

-Et t'es nul, parce qu'entre temps on a fini la mission et failli crever tous les deux. »

Le Japonais commença à refermer la porte lorsque la main du trouveur la bloqua.

« -Vous…êtes prêts….à partir ?

-Dans dix minutes »

Cette fois-ci, il claqua la porte pour de bon. Il l'avait oublié, celui-là. Il espérait qu'il soit mort. Dommage.

Dix minutes plus tard, Kanda sortit, deux valises dans les mains et un roux sur les épaules. Le traqueur prit les bagages, histoire de servir à quelque chose, et il constata que Lavi arborait une grosse marque rouge en forme de main sur la joue. Apparemment, Kanda voulait **vraiment** qu'il se réveille.

Les deux hommes se rendirent à la gare et, malgré le poids de son « paquet », le Japonais était en avance sur le traqueur essoufflé qui ne cessait de demander à l'exorciste de l'attendre. Bien évidemment, celui-ci accélérait le pas à chaque fois.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le train n'était pas parti. Kanda entra dans un compartiment vide réservé par Komui et ferma la porte au nez du traqueur qui espérait s'y intaller. Non mais, il se prenait pour qui, lui ?

Le trouveur boudait dans son coin, jouant aux cartes tout seul par manque d'amis. Mais bon, il était tout de même content de revenir vivant d'une mission avec l'impitoyable, cruel et froid Yû Kanda.

Pas si froid que ça, d'ailleurs. Le brun, à ce moment précis, surveillait un Lavi inconscient, de peur qu'il ne se réveille, ouvre la fenêtre et saute du train si jamais il _osait_ cligner des yeux. Et puis aussi parce que le roux était plus agréable à regarder que le paysage.

Le Japonais était épuisé, mais il ne voulait pas quitter Lavi des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Et après un voyage qui sembla interminable, ils arrivèrent à destination. Dès que le train fut arrêté, Kanda bondit hors du train, l'archiviste dans les bras, et se précipita vers la Congrégation, sans attendre le traqueur qui rangeait ses cartes, dans l'ordre croissant de valeur et par couleur. Marre de se trainer un tel boulet.

La Citadelle lui sembla étrangement calme. On aurait entendu une mouche voler si le trouveur ne courait pas derrière en hurlant « KANDA-SAAAAN ! ».

Le kendoka examina la situation. Il se trouvait actuellement debout comme un piquet dans un couloir dénué de toute autre présence « humaine » (ben oui, pour lui les traqueurs ne sont pas humains), blessé au ventre et tenant dans ses bras un Lavi très amoché et toujours inconscient. Il devait faire deux choses, mais hésitait sur l'ordre d'exécution de ses tâches.

Tout d'abord, il devait faire son rapport à Komui et remettre l'Innocence à Hevlaska. Mais, pendant ce temps, il ne pourrait pas s'occuper de Lavi (qu'il ne voulait pas confier au traqueur)

Il semblerait donc plus logique de d'abord passer à l'infirmerie pour y déposer le roux. Mais connaissant l'infirmière en chef, Kanda savait qu'il y serait coincé lui aussi, et ne pourrait pas aller voir Komui.

…

…

…

Après trois minutes de réflexion intense, il décida de passer voir Hevlaska, en « oubliant » d'aller voir l'Intendant.

Il lui donna donc l'Innocence, mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu repartir, un horrible cri résonna dans la pièce.

« -KAAAAANDA-KUUUUUUUN ! Tu es revenuuuu ! »

Mince, Komui l'avait repéré ! Il était trop tard pour se cacher, malheureusement, et le Japonais dut faire face au crétin qui courait dans sa direction.

« -Alors, cette mission, Kanda-kun ? … Oh ? Pourquoi Lavi dort-il dans tes bras ?

-Il a été blessé, imbécile. J'allais l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Uuuh ? Kanda-kun ? Tu m'inquiètes. En temps normal, tu l'aurais laissé mourir. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? (Oui, cet ingrat est plus préoccupé par l'état mental de Kanda que par Lavi)

-La ferme. »

Ne laissant pas à Komui le temps de répliquer, Kanda s'en alla et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. L'infirmière en chef lui ouvrit, se mettant à hurler qu'une nouvelle fois, les exorcistes avaient négligé leur santé, qu'ils lui rajoutaient du travail, et que ses chaussettes étaient roses à pois vert.

L'infirmière fut alors contente de posséder deux mains. Chacune d'entre elles prit une oreille à Lavi (qui ne se débattit pas, évidemment) et à Kanda qui se la jouait « Krory », essayant désespérément de mordre le bras qui le traînait.

La « vieille » femme les jeta tous les deux sur deux lits distincts, nettoya et banda les blessures de Kanda puis s'occupa de Lavi.

Le Japonais put enfin s'endormir, sachant que le roux était entre de bonnes mains.

E

* * *

t oui ! Encore un chapitre qui ne fait pas évoluer leur relation (en même temps si Lavi est dans les vappes ça risque d'être difficile)! Je sais, c'nul, mais je n'avais pas tellement envie de faire un grand bond dans le temps, en oubliant d'explorer un peu les pensées de Kanda (et un peu celles de Lavi dans les chapitres précédents.)

Bon, là, il y aura tout de même un saut, j'vais pas passer 15 jours à faire l'analyse psychologique de Kanda, non plus…tout le monde sait grosso modo ce qu'il pense, huhu.

A bientôt


	7. Ressuscité

Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 7 ! Avant-dernier, en principe. Mais rassurez-vous, vous qui m'aimez tant, je ne vous quitterai pas pour autant ! Je serai là pour d'autre fictions, alors dîtes-le, que vous m'aimez ! *sbaff*

Breffouille. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture dans ce chapitre pas drôle et ennuyeux. Bonne lecture, et merci à vous.

* * *

Lavi ouvrit les paupières, lentement, lignant des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière. Il ressentait une agréable sensation de chaleur, bien au chaud dans ses couvertures, contrastant avec la sensation de froid qui l'avait accompagné lorsqu'il était tombé inconscient.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie, mais n'avait qu'un vague souvenir des évènements. L'archiviste dans les vapes fit appel à sa mémoire exceptionnelle dans le but de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé.

Et il se souvient. De tout. De la blonde dont il avait été jaloux. De l'église. De la bataille. Du mur auquel il avait rendu une petite visite. De Yû qui se précipitait vers lui.

Et du _« Je t'aime »_ qu'il lui a soufflé avant de mourir. Mourir ? Mais il n'était pas mort !

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devoir affronter Kanda. Lui expliquer. Tout d'abord, Lavi rougit. Puis, il eut la nausée. Il n'avait peut-être pas succombé à la bataille, mais Kanda se chargerait de remédier à tout cela.

D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Le roux voulut se lever, mais il ne sentait plus ses jambes et s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol, tel une crêpe que l'on n'aurait pas réceptionnée.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître l'infirmière en chef, qui entra dans une colère noire lorsqu'elle aperçut son patient au sol, à moitié inconscient.

« Mais qu'est-ce-que vous foutez à terre ? Bordel, j'en ai marre que vous, exorcistes, jetiez vos vies aux ordures ! Vous ne faites jamais attention à rien ! Et ça me retombe dessus !

-Vous savez, c'est pas la peine de vous mettre dans et état…je vais bien. J'aurais une question.

-Hm ?

-Ca fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

-Deux semaines. Tout le monde s'est inquiété pour vous, vous savez.

-Tout le monde ?

-Oui. Il y a ce Kanda qui vous a ramené, il est resté une semaine puis est venu vous voir deux ou trois fois. A chaque fois, il vous frappait, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Lenalee est très inquiète, ainsi que le jeune Walker et tous les autres. Vous nous avez flanqué une sacrée frousse. Heureusement que Kanda vous a sauvé. »

Lavi était stupéfait. Kanda l'avait sauvé, et il était venu le voir ? Et il l'avait frappé, aussi. Maintenant, le roux comprenait pourquoi ses joues lui faisaient mal.

Il se releva tant bien que mal et remonta seul sur son lit, l'infirmière étant partie. Néanmoins, elle revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée de Lenalee et Allen qui se jetèrent dans ses bras (surtout Lenalee)

« Lavi, tu es réveillé !

-Euuuuurg !

-Lenalee…tu l'étrangles, je crois.

-Ah ? Pardon. Je suis si contente que tu sois de retour parmi nous !

-Mais la prochaine fois, essaye quand même d'éviter de mourir. D'ailleurs, on aimerait que tu nous racontes la vérité.

-Allen ? De quoi tu parles ? »

L'air du jeunot s'assombrit. Il était redevenu sérieux et grave, attendant visiblement une réponse franche.

« Comment tu as fait pour revenir ? On dit que c'est Kanda qui t'a sauvé, mais c'est impossible, il n'aurait jamais fait ça !

-Ben…faut croire que si… »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Allen pour se remettre du choc (Kanda aurait un cœur ?), avant que son estomac ne rappelle l'heure au garçon, qui s'empressa de quitter l'infirmerie pour le réfectoire, laissant tomber Lavi comme une vieille chaussette. Lenalee le suivit, bien évidemment, non sans avoir adressé au blessé un signe de la main et un grand sourire.

Lavi le lui rendit, mais il était déçu. Il aurait préféré voir quelqu'un d'autre.

De leur côté, Allen et Lenalee arrivaient au réfectoire, lieu de prédilection du jeune garçon. Ils poussèrent la grosse porte en bois, puis Allen bondit joyeusement vers Jeryy, tandis que Lenalee cherchait Kanda du regard. Elle le trouva assis, seul, mangeant ses habituels soba dans le silence le plus total. La Chinoise se dirigea vers lui et l'interrompit dans ses occupations (suicidaire ?)

« Kanda ?

-Hum ?

-Lavi est réveillé.

-Ah.

-Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ?

-Je m'en contrefiche. »

Bon, d'accord. Kanda mentait, mais il ne le montrait pas. Lenalee, quant à elle, parut surprise et interloquée. Et au bord de la colère.

« Mais…C'est toi qui l'as sauvé !

-Si je ne l'avais pas fait, vous me l'auriez rappelé jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et puis, on manque déjà de combattants.

-Tu…Ce que tu dis est infect ! Tu ne le considères donc que comme un combattant ? Lui, il te voit comme un ami ! » (Heureusement qu'elle se trompe, Niark)

Il y eut un silence, puis le Japonais répliqua froidement :

« Il n'est pas mon ami. »

Et cette fois, il ne mentait pas. Pour lui, Lavi n'était pas un ami. Ou plutôt, il n'était pas **que** ça. Mais ça, sa fierté mal placée ne lui permettrait jamais de l'avouer.

La jeune fille, hors d'elle, gifla le kendoka avant de s'en aller presque en courant, des larmes de rage ravageant son beau visage. Elle n'aimait pas lorsque Kanda agissait ainsi.

Dans la cafétéria, c'était l'incompréhension totale. Tous observaient le kendoka qui avait porté la main à sa joue devenue rouge. Il avait le don d'attirer les emmerdes, pensait-il. Il faudrait qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains.

Kanda était quelqu'un de courageux. Très courageux. En ce qui concernait le combat, tout du moins. Pour les problèmes de cœur, c'était autre chose.

XXX

Lavi s'ennuyait ferme. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire lorsqu'on était blessé et alité. Et surtout seul, très seul. Il aurait bien apprécié un peu de compagnie, que ce soit Allen ou Lenalee. Ou même ce boulet de Chaoji ! Car bien sûr, il se doutait que Kanda ne viendrait pas, encore moins maintenant qu'il était réveillé.

Mais il se trompait, car la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le Japonais, l'objet de ses rêves, qui gardait son habituel regard froid et son air inaccessible.

Le roux ne dit rien, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, ni comment lui parler.

Cependant, il remarqua une trace rouge en forme de main sur la joue du brun, semblable aux siennes, mais préféra s'abstenir d'entamer la conversation à ce sujet.

Alors que Lavi se torturait en essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire, Kanda prit l'initiative.

« Euh…Salut. (Kanda…hésite ? XoX)

-Salut. »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Lavi en déduit donc que Kanda avait _très bien_ entendu les mots qu'il lui avait chuchotés avant de s'évanouir. Il se sentait dans la mer….Ahem, il se sentait dans **Chaoji** jusqu'au cou.

« Alors, Yû, tu vas bien ?

-Hm. Je te signale quand même que c'est toi qui as failli y rester.

-Euh…ouais… »

Lavi, bien qu'extrêmement gêné, était également étonné : il était clair que Kanda avait conscience de ses sentiments, et il ne l'avait pas tué ? C'était louche.

« Je te conseille de faire gaffe, je ne serai pas toujours là pour te sauver, abruti !

-Uuuh ? »

C'est fou comme Kanda pouvait être lunatique, parfois. Lavi avait littéralement bondit sur son lit lorsque le Japonais s'était mis à lui crier dessus.

« Yû ?

-Quoi, encore ?

-Tu…as tout entendu, n'est-ce-pas ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

-…

-Je m'en doutais. »

Kanda ne réagit pas immédiatement. En vérité, il avait bien réfléchi, et en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était impossible que Lavi l'aime. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Puis, il se retourna et partit. Juste avant de franchir la porte, il lança :

« Le sang t'a fait tourner la tête. »

Le jeune Bookman ne comprenait pas vraiment : il ne le croyait pas ? Ce Yû, qu'il était bête, parfois ! D'un autre côté, Lavi se disait que, peut-être, ses sentiments étaient partagés, tout au fond du brun. Et dès qu'il sortirait d'ici, il irait le voir. Il fallait qu'ils mettent tout ça au clair.

* * *

Niark. Niark. Vous me tuez si je vous dis qu'au départ, ils devaient se mettre ensemble dans ce chapitre ? Mais non, vaut mieux faire durer le plaisir, n_n.

Ca vire au gnan-gnan, non ? Tant pis, j'essaierai de me rattraper.

A bientôt et désolée de pondre des trucs aussi courts, u_u


	8. Fin! Bisounours au pouvoir!

Bonjour (ou bonsoir, selon l'heure et l'endroit où vous vous trouvez) ! Et oui ! On en voit le bout ! C'est la fin, mes amis, yaha !

Et pour ceux qui se disent « _Chouette ! Enfin on ne devra plus la supporter ! »_, Je suis désolée de briser vos rêves, mais je reviendrai ! Bwahahahaha !

Réponse à Mikuru : Tu m'aimes O_O Bah dis-donc xD (sur le coup, ça m'a fait peur xD) Merci pour toutes tes reviews, et sois sûre d'une chose : je serai présente pour d'autres Yuvi, héhé ! Jamais je ne pourrai arrêter de les imaginer ensemble, ces deux-là !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews.

* * *

Une semaine après sa petite conversation avec son bien-aimé (ou presque), Lavi put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie. La première chose qu'il entreprit fut, bien évidemment, de se mettre en quête du Japonais qui l'obnubilait.

Le roux avait une impression de déjà-vu : il se rappelait parfaitement, à peine dix jours auparavant, avoir cherché Kanda dans toute la tour, pour l'avoir finalement trouvé dans son lieu de prédilection : la salle d'entraînement. D'ailleurs, c'est depuis ce moment-là qu'il lui avait semblé si étrange…

Bref, l'archiviste pensa que, peut-être, le brun se trouvait au même endroit que la dernière fois. C'est donc d'un pas pressé, mais avec une joie intense à l'idée de le revoir, qu'il se dirigea vers la salle dans laquelle se trouvait peut-être le jeune homme.

Mais non. Il n'y avait personne, hormis une mouche, deux araignées et un cafard. Une salle à l'image de Kanda, lugubre et sombre, mystérieuse et intrigante, pensa Lavi.

Le Bookman était sceptique. Il se demandait où l'élu de son cœur pouvait bien se trouver, s'il n'était pas ici.

Tel qu'il le connaissait, il y avait de grandes chances pour se soit enfermé dans sa chambre comme un paria de la société, ou bien qu'il prenne une _douche_ (désolée, je **DEVAIS** la sortir).

C'est donc vers la chambre la plus dangereuse et impénétrable de l'Ordre qu'il s'orienta, et frappa deux coups à la porte aussi noire que les cheveux de l'homme qui vivait derrière. Lavi n'avait, pour une fois, pas osé rentrer comme une furie. Néanmoins, aucune réponse ne lui parvenant, il décida d'entrer quand même. Et fut stoppé par la porte qui était verrouillée. Pas respectueux pour un sou de l'intimité des autres, il plaça son œil au niveau de la serrure pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose, et il ne vit rien. Il n'était pas là.

Bordel, il jouait à cache-cache, ou quoi ?

Lavi envisagea ensuite la possibilité que le Japonais soit, comme tout humain normalement constitué, doté du besoin de s'alimenter, et se dirigea vers la cafétéria.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il aperçut Lenalee et Allen qui prenait toute la table avec ses assiettes, mais pas l'amateur de soba. Ses deux amis lui adressant de grands signes, il se dirigea vers eux, pensant glisser dans la conversation une question du genre _« Au fait, z'auriez pas vu Yû ? »._ Il fut gentiment accueilli par Lenalee qui se jeta dans ses bras, et par Allen qui, la bouche pleine, lui parla de façon incompréhensible. Lenalee traduit la phrase (enfin, c'est ce que Lavi pensait).

« Lavi ! Contente de te revoir !

-Moi auchi che chuis content de te revoir, Lavi.

-Allen, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Alors, Lavi, comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien mieux, merci.

-Tu manges avec nous ?

-Non, je n'ai pas faim. Au fait, _z'auriez_ _pas vu Yû ?_ (Bah quoi ?) C'est lui que je cherche. »

Lenalee lui adressa un petit sourire triste, semblant avoir compris ce que Lavi ressentait pour le brun. A cause des évènements de la veille, elle pensait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés.

« -Il est parti en mission. Je crois qu'il revient tout à l'heure.

-Ah... »

La discussion, maintenant, ne faisait plus intervenir que Lenalee et Lavi, Allen ne s'en préoccupant plus pour deux raisons. D'abord, il avait **FAIM**, donc il **MANGEAIT**, point barre. Ensuite, la conversation portait sur Kanda. Et il se fichait éperdument de lui.

« Lavi…

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais, tu devrais laisser tomber et ne rien lui dire, Kanda n'est pas le genre de personne qui…

-Il sait déjà. »

Heureusement pour nous, Lenalee était une vraie cruche (et elle avait tort). Enfin, pas tant que ça, car tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire, c'est déprimer encore plus notre pauvre petit Lavinouchet d'amour qui dut se résoudre à attendre dans sa chambre que le Japonais rentre.

Lavi était maintenant allongé sur son lit, le regard vide, sa chevelure dépourvue de bandeau complètement ébouriffée, les mains sous sa nuque. Il détaillait le plafond, n'ayant jamais remarqué cette petite tache de sang sur la peinture claire, se demandant à qui il pouvait bien appartenir : une victime de Komulin ou une victime de Kanda ?

Et à chaque fois, quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il regarde, il pensait à Kanda, à sa chevelure d'ébène, à son regard perçant qui lui glaçait l'échine et réchauffait son cœur à la fois. Tout cela le fit soupirer, le déprimant de plus en plus. Il décida alors de lire un peu, prenant le premier ouvrage qui lui tomba sous la main.

Roméo et Juliette. Génial. Las, le roux le jeta à travers la pièce, et le livre alla s'écraser contre le mur avant de retomber ouvert sur le sol.

Il se saisit du deuxième livre qu'il trouva, et commença à le lire. La Couette de l'Oubli (1), un livre qui, par chance, ne contenait d'autre histoire d'amour que les disputes entre une elfe d'une rare bêtise et un nain aigri. Lavi se prit à imaginer Allen à la place de l'Elfe, et Kanda à la place du Nain. Il s'amusa un moment de la comparaison avant de se plonger dans l'histoire qui, bien que drôle, ne le fit pas rire. Pas cette fois.

Son regard glissait sur les mots, ne parvenant pas à les déchiffrer, à leur donner un sens. Les phrases lui semblaient vides, tout autant que son esprit. Il continua cependant à lire avant de s'endormir, fatigué d'avoir passé une semaine alité (Ahem…).

Il se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard, faisant tomber son livre encore ouvert. Il devait être aux environs de minuit, ce qui, pour lui, signifiait que Kanda devait déjà être de retour.

Ne voulant pas attendre jusqu'au matin, il sortit de son lit d'un bond et sortit, en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller le vieux panda qui lui servait de colocataire et, accessoirement, de mentor.

Le rouquin essaya donc de se repérer dans le noir presque complet, faisant appel encore une fois à sa mémoire de Bookman. Il s'en sortit plutôt bien, ne se prenant que deux murs dans la tête (en considérant que la chambre qu'il voulait rejoindre était de l'autre côté du bâtiment.)

En chemin, il lui sembla croiser quelqu'un, une personne aux cheveux clairs, la bouche pleine, revenant de la cafétéria les bras chargés. Allen avait un petit creux, apparemment.

Il vit également Komui lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de Lenalee, celui-ci étant visiblement occupé à surveiller qu'aucun individu de sexe masculin ne pénètre dans la chambre de sa tendre sœur. L'Intendant lui adressa d'ailleurs un regard plein de sadisme.

Et enfin, il y parvint. Cette porte noire qu'il avait si souvent franchie à l'improviste, sans demander l'avis de l'habitant de cette pièce.

Il toqua. N'obtint pas de réponse. Re-toqua.

Après une petite minute, il entendit le grognement de mécontentement d'un certain kendoka qu'on avait sortit du lit. Des bruits de pas parvinrent à ses oreilles, puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Kanda aux cheveux lâchés et ébouriffés, portant seulement un bas de pyjama noir, les yeux encore mi-clos. Lavi ne trouva qu'un seul mot pour le décrire : sexy.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ici, Lavi ? A cette heure-là, en plus ! »

Pour une fois, la voix de Kanda n'était pas agressive, presque douce. La voix de quelqu'un de fatigué, en somme.

« Je voulais voir si tu allais bien.

-Ca ne pouvait pas attendre demain matin ?

-Non. »

Encore une fois, un malaise s'installa entre les deux exorcistes, jusqu'à ce que Kanda soupire et se pousse pour laisser passer un Lavi ravi.

Le roux s'affala sur le lit défait du Japonais, plus pour respirer son odeur que pour son confort personnel. Le brun, lui, s'était planté devant l'autre jeune homme et avait croisé ses bras.

« Accouche, Lavi. Tu veux me dire quoi ?

-Te poser des questions »

Le Japonais soupira à nouveau. Il n'appréciait pas d'être sorti du lit par un abruti qui voulait savoir s'il avait un nounours en peluche ou la couleur de ses sous-vêtements. Enfin, l'accablante vérité tomba comme une enclume :

« Si tu veux savoir, la réponse est non. Je ne porte pas de strings.

-Ca alors ! Tu as développé ton sens de l'humour, Yû ! Je suis fier de toi. Mais moi, tu vois, je suis sérieux, là. »

Depuis que Lavi avait terminé sa phrase, un silence pensant régnait dans la pièce, que le roux brisa quelques minutes plus tard.

« Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé, Yû ? Toi qui n'arrêtes pas d'essayer de me tuer, tu me ramènes au Q.G.

-Et toi, alors ? Pourquoi tu m'as sorti cette phrase débile avant de t'évanouir ? »

Lavi réfléchit. Il lui avait dit quoi, déjà ? Ah, oui, _**« je t'aime ».**_ Kanda, lui, semblait de mauvais poil, mais n'avait pas la force ou l'envie de s'énerver vraiment.

« Tu as dit toi-même que j'avais trop saigné. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Kanda défia Lavi du regard. C'était au premier qui allait céder. Finalement, le brun lâcha prise et, encore une fois, poussa un soupir d'agacement avant de fermer les yeux

« Je t'ai sauvé justement à cause de ces mots. »

Ensuite, le Japonais redevint _« normal »_ et haussa la voix.

« Ca aurait dû te sauter aux yeux, abruti ! T'as le don de tout rendre difficile ! »

L'archiviste était largué. Kanda venait de lui faire une sorte de déclaration, et il l'engueulait ensuite ? Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Néanmoins, sa remarque le fit tilter, et il réagit au quart de tour.

« Non mais tu te fiches de moi, Yû ? Je t'ai quand même avoué **CLAIREMENT** mes sentiments ! C'est **TOI** qui es parti de l'infirmerie !

-Mais comment j'aurais pu savoir si c'était vrai, hein ! T'étais à moitié mort ! T'aurais pu me le redire, idiot ! Lâche !

-Moi ? Lâche ? C'est le grand Kanda Yû, l'exorciste qui n'a peur de rien incapable d'avouer ses sentiments qui dit ça ? Tu te paies ma tête ou quoi ?

-La ferme ! »

Inconsciemment, Lavi s'était levé et Kanda se retrouvait maintenant collé au mur, très proche du roux. Ce dernier rougit violemment en se rendant compte de leur position, puis se calma.

« Donc, en fait, tu m'aimes ?

-Ta gueule. Arrête de me faire me répéter, tu veux ?

-Mais tu ne me l'as pas dit !

-Rien à foutre. Tu l'as compris. »

Le visage de Lavi s'illumina. Il se jeta sur les lèvres du Japonais dont il rêvait depuis tellement longtemps. Kanda resserra son étreinte, avant d'être basculé sur le lit. Mécontent, il donna un coup de hanche au roux pour inverser les rôles. Non mais, pas question d'être Uke !

Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils passèrent une très bonne nuit.

Et finalement, Kanda n'aura pas passé beaucoup de temps hors de son lit. Lavi, si.

En tout cas, assez pour réveiller le jeune Walker qui ne put se rendormir. Sa chambre est trop près de celle de Kanda.

Le Destructeur du Temps était en effet dans son lit, les mains sur les oreilles, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Il passait son temps à hurler « _Vos gueules, merde _! », tentant vainement de faire taire les voix –ou plutôt les gémissements – provenant d'un certaine chambre.

Ce n'est pas grave. Dès le lendemain, il irait s'installer chez Lenalee. (Oui, il est suicidaire)

* * *

( 1)- De John Lang. Sérieux, c'est super comme bouquin ! Pen Of Chaos Addict quoi !

* * *

WHAT ? It's the end ? P'tain, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout juste posté le chapitre 1 quoi…

Encore une fois, pas de lemon. Sorry, hein, mais j'en ai jamais écrit et j'ai pas envie de faire foirer tout ce que j'ai fait avec un lemon merdique. Faudrait vraiment me supplier quoi .' ( et je ne veux pas choquer les âmes sensibles, mes amies me prennent déjà assez pour une perverse comme ça u_u)

M'enfin, de toute façon, je n'aimerais jamais ce que j'écris.

Peut-être nous reverrons-nous sur une de vos fictions, ou sur une des miennes, qui sait. Ou alors ici, si jamais je poste un genre d'épilogue, mais je ne pense pas.

Tchüss les gens !


End file.
